Examples of trailing arm suspension systems are to be found in patent specification nos. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,600,069 and 3,923,112.
In wheeled armoured vehicles the space claim of the suspension system is a critical factor when seeking to maximise the usable interior volume of the vehicle. Typically a wheel well incorporating the suspension system and wheel is built into the vehicle and this intrudes into the interior space of the vehicle reducing the interior volume and causing an obstruction. The suspension assembly is mounted on the side wall of the vehicle hull between the wheel and the hull side wall. Further, in conventional suspension systems spring mounts, bump and rebound stops and control arms are typically mounted on the hull of the vehicle as separate elements thus requiring accurate positioning of these locations on the hull to maintain the correct relationship of the various suspension elements to each other. This presents problems in the manufacture of such vehicles.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming these problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a suspension system which greatly reduces the intrusion of the suspension elements into the armoured hull thus maximising usable internal space in the vehicle.